Hold Back
by LWDamon
Summary: Chad/Sonny. "Chad couldn't believe he was doing this. He was sitting at a table with Sonny Monroe. Selena Gomez. And Nick Jonas. Still attached to Sonny."


******oOoOoOoOo**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Enjoy ..**

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe you, Chad!"

"Well, believe it, Monroe. It's the real deal; I am this great looking," Sonny rolled her eyes,"they never thought it would happen ... " Chad mumbled the last part.

"Really, Chad, _really_?"

"_Really_. I tried to tell them, but -"

Sonny rolled her eyes again.

She threw her arms up in the air. "You are the _most_ self-absorbed, conceited-"

At this point they were both yelling at the same time, you couldn't hear what the other was saying.

"Annoying, clumsy-"

"Aggervating-"

"Irritating-"

"Good-"

"_Good_-"

"Good! Good! Fine! Fine!" Tawni cut in, "Will you just _stop_ already! You're ruining Tawni time!"

Sonny, once again, rolled her eyes.

"Come here," Tawni curled her finger, telling them to come closer.

Sonny came closer and Chad just rolled his eyes.

"Come here! _Now_!" Tawni was getting frustrated.

Sonny grabbed Chad so Tawni would calm down.

"Okay. Here!"

Tawni clasped handcuffs on both of their wrists. They were stuck with each other.

They were both too shocked to say anything. And Tawni just walked out of the dressing room.

"_Tawni_!" Sonny yelled.

oOoOoOoOo

"So .. ?" started Sonny.

"_So_ .. ?"

"How are we gonna get out of this?!"

"You know, I'm right here."

"Be serious!"

Sonny sat on her couch, while dragging Chad with her. She groaned.

"It's not _that_ bad, Princess."

"But I have a date in _3 hours_!"

Sonny closed her eye's and rubbed her head in frustration, while Chad's eye's widened.

"Y- yeah? Join the club."

"Then how-"

"I'm an _actor_, not a _locksmith_. I read _lines_, not _instructions_. I don't know how to get it off."

Sonny eye's shock open in realization.

"Wait. That's it."

"What's it?"

Sonny ran off, bringing Chad with her.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Please_, Zora. You're my _only_ hope to get rid of him,"

"Sonny, I tried. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the mood for a jelly and mayonaise sandwich," said Zora as she ran off.

Chad raised an eyebrow.

But the truth is Zora could have easily picked that lock. But she knew what Tawni was doing and wasn't gonna stop it.

"This is just _great,_" she groned.

Sonny was beyond aggervated.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny dragged Chad back to her dressing room.

"_Chad_ .." Sonny said as sweetly as she could while batting her eyelashes.

oOoOoOoOo

Chad couldn't believe he was doing this. He was sitting at a table with Sonny Monroe. Selena Gomez (whom he had to call last minute because he, obviously, only said he had a date) And Nick Jonas. Still attached to Sonny. Him, sitting next to Sonny with Nick across from her and Selena across from him.

He sometimes wonder's how he gets into these predicaments. But there's a simple answer to that simple question. Sonny Monroe. The cause all his problems. And tonight was probably in the top 10. It wasn't helping that Nick and Selena broke up a few moths ago and haven't spoken since.

The only up side to this night was he "closed" his eye, looked "away", and "didn't" see anything when Sonny got changed.

"This isn't awkward," said Chad.

Sonny stepped on Chad's foot and smiled.

Nick was looking down at the awkward silence.

"So, um, Nick, how's your tour?"

Nick's eye's lit up when she mentioned his music and Selena remembered why she liked him so much.

"It's good. We're going to Wisconsin next," he smiled.

"Really? I'm from there," her eye's sparkled at the thought of Wisconsin.

Chad frowned.

_They're getting along nicely._

"So, Selena .. "

Selena snapped out of her thoughts. Truthfully, she was jealous of Sonny. First Chad, now Nick? She used to like Chad. And in all honestly, she still liked Nick.

"So, Chad .. Okay, let's cut to the chase. _Why_ did you ask me out tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"The _whole_ world knows you and Sonny are in _love_ with each other."

"I _don't_ like Sonny. Even if I did, don't you think you're being over dramatic? The _whole_ world?"

"Yes, the whole world. Look in half the magazines in the world and you'll find an article about you two."

"_Stupid wizard_," muttered Sonny and Chad.

"_Anyway_," Sonny interrupted, "Selena, what's your number?"

"May I ask why?"

"I'll tell you if you give it to me."

"3392278290."

"Okay," Sonny smiled.

"Why- " started Selena, but got cut off by her phone vibrating.

_I'm so sorry!_

Selena was confused.

_For ..?_

_Going out with Nick. I had no idea you had feelings for him!_

_What are you talking about?_

_You don't have to lie. I'll never go out with him after today! I promise._

___It's fine. Really, Sonny. I don't like him anymore._

_No, you like him. I don't know him well enough to like him yet. I'll back off._

_You don't have to. If there's anyone that should back off, it's me off Chad. You clearly like him._

_What? I don't like Chad! Where'd you get that idea?!_

Selena rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to answer that.

oOoOoOoOo

Chad looked at his phone. It was only 8:23.

Chad groaned. He did not like this. He did not like watching Sonny flirt with another guy.

oOoOoOoOo

"You know, I'm not feeling very good. Can we call it a night, Chad?"

"Uhh, sure. Sorry, Selena."

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry! You guys can stay if you want? And, no offence Nick, but I don't think this is gonna work out." Sonny smiled at them.

"It's okay. I kinda have to agree," Nick said as he rubbed his neck.

"It's okay and, umm, I'll just go home .. " said Selena as she got up.

"No. Let's umm, catch up?" Nick grabbed her arm, looking hopeful.

"Okay."

Chad and Sonny left.

oOoOoOoOo

"_What_ are you up to, _Monroe_?"

"Nothing. What could I _possibly_ be up to?" Sonny said as innocently as she could and Chad rolled his eyes.

_OMG! Sonny, thank you! I knew you were up to something. Me and Nick are back together! (:_

Sonny smiled at the text.

_Your welcome. :D_

_You have no idea how much this means to me. I hope everything works out with you and Chad._

_Thanks, but I really don't like him._

_Sure, Monroe._

"_What_ are you all smiley for?"

"Nothing, Chad, _nothing_."

He rolled his eyes, "So, who's house are we staying at?"

Her eye's widened and her jaw dropped.

_Shit._

"Well, my mom would freak. So .. "

"Alright. We're gonna have to share a bed.."

They both blushed at the thought.

Sonny groaned.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny came into Chad's room wearing nothing, but a tank top with shorts, dragging him with her. Normally, he wouldn't care. But the tank top was _extremely_ short and low cut. It showed off her toned stomach and _way too much_ cleavage for Chad to handle. Her shorts were also way to short. Chad was about to blow. He had to restrain himself from kissing her right then and there. It was hard enough to hold back when he saw her changing.

"What are you wearing?" snapped Chad.

"What?"

"You can't wear that."

"Why not?!" demanded Sonny.

"Nevermind."

Sonny smirked. She started rubbing up and down his sides.

"Why? You _like_ it?" she said batting her eyelashes.

He groaned, "_No_."

She started rubbing his nippled through his shirt,"You _sure_?"

"_Yes_. Now _stop_!" yelled Chad

Sonny smiled and laughed at her victory.

He laid on his bed, which made her fall on the bed, too, only she landed ontop of him.

He smirked, "You know, Sonny, I know it's _hard_ to _restrain_ yourself while you're around me, but _please_ do try."

She rolled her eyes," _Please_. I fell."

He opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off, "Can we just go to bed?"

"It's 10."

"Goodnight!" she said as she shut the light off.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny woke up, shivering.

_12:00. I'm freezing._

She tried to fall back to sleep, but was too cold. She kept tossing and turning.

_I'm cold, but I don't want to wake him._

What she didn't know is that he already was awake. His found her waist and brought her closer to him. She blushed and laid in his chest. They both smiled

_Maybe this won't be so bad.._

They both smiled.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**R&R.**

******oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
